


[Podfic of] Hanging on the Telephone, by Pennyplainknits

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: (oblique mentions of), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cell Phones, Cover Art, Insomnia, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Hanging on the Telephone by Pennyplainknits.</p>
<p>"Summary: Pete proposes a cure for insomnia"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Hanging on the Telephone, by Pennyplainknits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hanging on the Telephone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/983506) by [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/HangingontheTelephonecoverart_zpsf578cc82.png.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Hanging%20on%20the%20Telephone.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

" **Note** : Contains oblique mentions of Spencer's addiction issues." 

Thanks to Pennyplainknits for [granting permission for transformative works](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/profile). Anyone who follows me on twitter/tumblr knows that I have had ALL THE FEELINGS about Mr. Spencer Smith these past few months, and I've been really craving some ~present time fic that isn't terribly heartbreaking. Check! It's also deliciously hot but even moreso- understatedly tender and sweet. As soon as I read it I just wanted to roll around in all the lovely feelings.

I have to confess, I recorded this back on October 4th right after I read it. But I've been so nervous about posting it that it was just sitting on my harddrive. I admire Penny's work so much that I was totally intimidated to offer up my podfic- just a newb still using a crappy internal microphone and learning to wrangle audacity. BUT the point is that I really enjoyed her fic and wanted to express my enjoyment by recording it. And the only way to get better is to practice, right? :) Constructive criticism is very welcome, as always. 


End file.
